An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may have one or more processors to control flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle along a predefined flight path. The one or more processors to control the predefined flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle may be also referred to as a flight controller or may be part of a flight controller. The predefined flight path may be provided and/or modified, for example, by manual remote control, waypoint control, target tracking, etc. In general, a movement of an unmanned aerial vehicle may be controlled based on the knowledge of the current position thereof, and, therefore, a localization of the unmanned aerial vehicle may be desirable. There may be various technologies available for indoor and outdoor localization. In general, a Global Position System (GPS) and corresponding maps may be used for outdoor localization. However, since GPS location signals may not able to penetrate buildings or other solid structures in a sufficient manner, a GPS based localization may not be useful for indoor localization. Various localization systems may be for indoor localization, wherein these localization systems may be based on wireless signal transmission, such as infrared, WIFI, Bluetooth, ZigBee, ultrasound, radio frequency identification (RFID), ultra-wideband (UWB), as examples.